Roses
by RoseRosa
Summary: Ash & Co have made it to Lilycove city. May's planning to enter the contest and win but she meets a certain male coordinator and realises she has strong feelings for him read and find out what happens between them. R
1. Lilycove City

Roses

By RoseRosa

Disclaimer: RoseRosa does not own Pokemon

Flames will be used to cook marshmallows

Chapter one: Lilycove City

Ash, May, Brock and Max were walking through the forest until, they saw the gates to Lilycove City ahead. "C'mon guy's the gates are just ahead" Ash called as he walked ahead of the others "I don't think I can go another step", May complained as she dropped to the ground "err May have you forgotten what we're going there for" Brock said. May stood up "No of course not we're going there for....errrr" she replied, trying to remember why they were going to Lilycove City "Oh yeah there's a contest", she said before running ahead. "I thought she was tired" Max muttered to himself before running to catch up with his sister.

May's POV

"Hurry up I'm ahead of you guy's now", I called to my friends as I turned around but kept on running. (5 guesses on what happens next ) suddenly I bumped into someone and fell to the ground hard. "Well, well, well if it isn't the **worst **co-ordinator with the **worst** Pokemon", remarked a familiar male voice. I looked up and saw it was Shuu; I glared at him "Take that back" I shouted at him before standing up he just smirked, "and what's a little girl like you do about it " he jeered. I lunged at him but he managed to hold me back with one hand just like he did in Slateport, then I felt two pairs of arms on mine pulling me back. "Aww your ickle friends protecting you now how weak" he sneered. I tried to get out of Ash and Brock's grasp but failed miserably, "Leave her alone Shuu" Ash replied trying to hold me back as I was starting to escape. Shuu just shrugged and walked further into the city, but not before "well I hope your ready to lose in the contest next week May" he said. Ash and Brock let me go, "grr I'm gonna take that smug look of his face when I win the contest" I growled while the others sweat dropped.

Normal POV

As they stepped into the city they saw a young blonde girl running towards a shop; a package of books in her hands. She didn't seem to notice a small rock sticking out the ground "hey watch out" Brock called to her but she didn't hear him in time, she tripped over and her books and papers spilt all over the ground. "Are you alright?" Brock asked the girl started to pick all her books and papers up "I'm fine, I'm always tripping over but thank you for asking" the girl answered Brock nodded "as long as your okay...my names Brock what's yours?" he replied as the girl finished picking her things up she smiled at him "I'm Rebecca nice to meet you Brock" Rebecca said "I've got to go now my parents are away and I've got to cook my sister dinner" she said before running off. "Bye Rebecca" Brock whispered to the retreating figure. A couple of hours later Ash and the gang managed to find the Poke Center "why'd it have to be so hard to find now I'm hungry as well" May moaned, the others sweat dropped, "well were here now aren't we" Max replied to his sister who was **still** moaning. As soon as Brock saw Nurse Joy he was following her "you're the prettiest Joy I've seen" Brock said dreamily, Nurse Joy looked at Brock like he was an Alien, lucky for Joy, Max came to the rescue by dragging Brock away.

Shuu's POV (gone back to just after Shuu left)

As soon as I left May and her friends I was surrounded by fan girls (I can't believe **HE **has fan girls) 'oh no' I thought to myself then one of the girls pushed through the crowd until she was right in front of me "your even cuter in person" she flirted running a finger along my chest. I pushed her hand away "look whoever you are, leave me alone" I replied before pushing through the crowd so I could get out. "I'm Rachel" Rachel called to my retreating back; I just continued walking on "I'll get him to go out with me if it's the last thing I do" Rachel muttered before storming off. Later that night, I decided to go outside the city to go do some training.

May's POV

I couldn't sleep, something was bothering me but I didn't know what. "Maybe all I need is some fresh air" I whispered to myself before slipping out of bed, as I pulled my shoes on, I saw on the bed next to mine Ash was stirring in his sleep. I stopped what I was doing and held my breath until he was fast asleep again before slipping out of the room and out of the Poke Center.

Without knowing it I was walking towards the gate to the City, I didn't realise until I was actually there 'why'd I come here' I thought to myself before letting my feet take me out of Lilycove. Suddenly my feet stopped behind a tree "Roselia, Petal Dance" a male voice called, I didn't recognise the voice so I had quick look from behind the tree. It was Shuu; I didn't notice that I had been standing on some leaves, so when I turned to leave the leaves crackled. I stopped still leaning my back against the trunk of the tree I had been hiding behind. My heart started beating in my throat 'why did my feet have to bring me here' I thought as the sound of Shuu's footsteps became louder and closer. I quickly shut my eyes, "May, what are you doing here?" Shuu asked, I open my eyes "I needed some fresh air so I came for a walk" I answered trying to sound like it was the simplest thing in the world but failed. Shuu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just looked at my feet, but Shuu noticed this and smirked "what too embarrassed to show your face" he jeered. I replied by looking at him straight in the face, I don't what happened but suddenly I wanted to feel his lips on mine. He seemed to know what I wanted because right at that moment he stepped forward and kissed me softly on the lips. I don't know what had come over me but before he pulled away I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

RoseRosa: hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it was a bit fluffy near the end but I'll add some jealousy and some fights later on. Please Review.


	2. The Fight

May: Why did you make me kiss that Jerk!

RoseRosa: Cause your cute with Shuu or Drew or whatever you wanna call him.

Drew: I just read chapter one it was outrageous

RoseRosa: Shut up or I'll make you go out with Rachel

Rachel: Someone say my name

RoseRosa: AHH IT'S THE UGLY WITCH

Rachel: I'm not ugly I'm the prettiest girl here

Drew: No May is :blushes: … err I mean is prettier then you Rachel

RoseRosa: Drew likes May ha, ha, ha

May: Could you please just get on with the fic

RoseRosa: oh alright then

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter two: A fight

Drew's POV

'I do not love May' I thought as I walked around Lilycove while I sorted out my feelings "Hey remember me" called a girlish voice from behind me. As soon as I recognised the voice I started walking quickly 'oh no! Not that stupid flirt' my head complained as I turned a corner hoping to lose the crazy fan girl behind me "wait for me georgeous" She shouted at me. I kept on going but she caught up with me "shit" I muttered she placed a hand on my cheek "Wanna go on a date cutie?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice. I pushed her hand away before I walked past her "no" I answered coldly before I turned my head too see if she was still following me but luckily she wasn't. As I turned the next corner something in a shop window it was a gold necklace with rose made of rubies on it, an image of May wearing it came into my mind. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head "what have you done to me May" I whispered to myself. It started snowing lightly as I trudged over to a café nearby. After I got myself warm to drink I sat down and looked out the window. I saw May she seemed to be looking at something in a shop window, to be exact window with the necklace on display. She seemed sad, I frowned I had the sudden urge to do whatever she wanted me to do to make her happy 'maybe that's not such a good idea' I thought before chuckling at the thought of what she might make me do.

May's POV

I was out shopping hoping to get Drew out of my head with some retail therapy. 'His lips were so soft' I thought I was about to hit myself on the head to get the madness out of my mind when I saw a georgeous necklace in a window, 'it's got a rose on…my favourite flower…wait since when did I like roses best I thought I liked violets best (1)' I thought confused. I looked at the price tag 1000 yens 'I'll never be able to afford it at that price" I said before I sighed and walked away.

When I returned to the poke center I saw the girl we had bumped into the day before, she was talking to Brock and there was another girl next to her who was silent; the other girl had purple hair "Hey May back already thought you'd be ages in a big city with loads of shops like this" Brock mused when I sat down next too him. I shrugged "I saw something I really wanted but I wouldn't ever be able to afford" I replied before I sighed lightly Brock just shrugged and returned to his conversation. I slumped back in my seat "So what's your name? I'm May" I asked the purple haired girl in a bored tone "Rachel and I'm a

Co-ordinator" She answered in a tone which made her sound like she was as bored as me. I sat up quickly in my seat "I'm a Co-ordinator too….how many ribbons do you have?" I squealed, Rachel just rolled her eyes "one alright so will you just shut it" She muttered before pushing Rebecca out of her seat and storming off 'what's with her' I thought. Brock practically jumped out of his seat and helped her up. I giggled at the scene in front of me it was so cute! "Really May if you find that funny you have no sense of humour and no co-ordinating skills" jeered Drew's voice from behind me (2).

Drew's POV

I could tell that I had just annoyed May as you could even tell from behind that she was shaking with anger "_I do have co-ordinating skills or I wouldn't have any _ribbons " She replied obviously trying to stay calm "oh no wait it was you and your Pokemon working together that was rubbish" I countered that hit the spot. She jumped out of her seat "what did you just say about my Pokemon" She growled her fists shaking "I said that your Pokemon are rubbish" I answered. She leapt at me and managed to knock me too the ground, she tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist just in time. Suddenly I felt her kick me in the crotch "owww" I groaned, then I punched her hard in the side and she winced in pain before punching me in the face. I hadn't seen the punch coming so I wasn't able to block it "alright you too stop fighting now" commanded Nurse Joy from about me and May. May stood up reluctantly before I stood up herself "alright you too sit there and wait for me to come back" Nurse Joy said pointing to two seats, me and May sat down. A while later Nurse Joy came back with a first aid box and cleaned us well me up.

Notes:

(1): I made up May likes Violets

(2): Drew had been trying to act like nothing had happened the night before when he saw May so he acted as he always did around her

Oh I'll be using Shuu next chapter and Drew the chapter after that okay and a big thank you too the people who reviewed chapter 1


	3. Christmas Gifts part 1

RoseRosa: YAY it's the Christmas holidays so I'll be able to update more.

Chibi RoseRosa: oh great she's writing more rubbish.

RoseRosa: hey you're just my stupid muse you know.

May: I have to agree with the muse I can't believe your making me love Shuu in this fic.

RoseRosa: you do though :smirks:

May: just get on with this chapter :blushes neon red:

RoseRosa: okay by the way this chapter is going to be about Christmas and by the way in this fic May and Max have not yet met Misty but Togepi's evolved into Togetic and didn't leave her.

Chibi RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Pokemon

Chapter three: Christmas gifts part 1

May's POV

" It's Christmas YAY" Max shouted waking me up "huh…Christmas day" I muttered before jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed as I saw Ash and Brock had already got up, Max followed my example and got dressed as well. When we left our room we saw Ash and Brock talking to a red haired girl. "Oh Ash here's your present, Brock got up before you so he's already had his" she said as she passed Ash a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper "morning Ash, morning Brock…who's this girl" I greeted Ash looked up from his present- which was another cap different to the one he was wearing- "morning guys and this is Misty…she's the friend I was telling you about Max remember" Ash replied. Max nodded "how could I forget it was just before I…h…had to say goodbye …to…J…Jirachi" whispered before he burst out crying, I pulled him into a hug to try and comfort my little brother "c'mon Max cheer up it's Christmas….lets go call Mom and Dad and maybe they can send us our presents (1)", Max nodded slightly.

Shuu's POV

I looked at an open sign on a shop door 'I guess some shops are even open on Christmas day here' I thought before stepping inside the unlocked door. "Excuse me miss but could I buy that necklace in the window(2)" I asked the shop assistant, who in turn looked me as if she didn't think I'd be able to afford it "I'm sorry young man but that necklace is 1000 yens" she answered in a snobby tone of voice. I smirked before getting out my wallet and placing the exact amount of money on the counter "oh alright I'll go fetch the necklace" she said obviously annoyed that a child could afford the necklace. When the assistant retuned she placed the necklace in a box, "would you like it gift wrapped?" she asked in a sour tone, I was really starting to get annoyed "for fuck sake yes I want if gift wrapped" I answered, annoyed myself. Once gift wrapped I grabbed the box and started walking to the Pokemon center 'why am I even giving this too May it's not like she's done me any favours especially after that fight yesterday' I thought now annoyed with myself as well. When I arrived at my destination I silently stepped inside seeing May admire a dress she had got as a present ' I hope it's not from those older guys who she travels with' I thought angrily before shaking my head and hiding myself in the shadows. "Hey guy's it's started snowing outside I'm gonna go see if my Pokemon wanna play in the snow" I heard May call to her friends as she ran out of the door luckily not noticing me. I slipped outside after her "May" I called hiding the present behind my back. She turned around glaring at me "What do you want?" she asked annoyed I shrugged and moved closer to her "just thought I'd come and give you this" I answered, bringing the present from behind my back and handing it too her. "T...th…thanks" she stuttered, blushing slightly taking the present from me. I saw her blush, she looked so cute with a light blush on her face and snow falling into her hair, I couldn't help myself, I leaned down slowly and kissed her gently. She's kissing me back so I decided to take it a step further.

May's POV

'Wow I'm actually kissing Shuu back" I thought as I felt his tongue ask for entrance into my mouth, without even thinking I responded gladly as my tongue wrestled with his. 'Why aren't I pushing away? Why am I enjoying this kiss?' I thought confused as I pulled away making sure I was still holding the gift, before I ran away as fast as I could my face hot with embarrassment. I didn't know where I was running and I didn't stop until I was out of breath. I quickly turned around to see if Shuu was chasing after me, but he wasn't. I sighed with relief as my Pokemon let themselves out of their pokeballs and started to play in the snow, I giggled watching Skitty chase after Beautifly in a friendly game of tag and spreading snow everywhere.

Ash and Misty Forever: Thanks for reviewing chapter 2 you're the only one so far

Thanks to all my reviewers so far anyway I probably said that last chapter as well but I haven't had any bad reviews so far and that's good for me.

1: Right In this ficcie you can send any item by phone the same way you can send Pokemon

2: reference to chapter 2

Please review


	4. Christmas Gifts part 2

RichardZZZ: I didn't say but chapter 3 was the next day.

Ice-Phoenix-chan: Your one of my best reviewers thanks. Don't worry she'll open the present this chappie.

Ash and Misty forever: I know that but I never listen my teacher told me that last year. Your also one of my best reviewers so thanks.

Chibi RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Pokemon

Chapter four: Christmas gifts part 2

May's POV

That night I was getting ready for the Christmas ball, Lilycove City was holding. I was wearing a deep garnet spaghetti strapped dress. Once I had got changed the present Shuu gave me was still on the bed where I had dropped it when I got back, I sighed maybe I should open it. I sat down on my bed and carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper, inside was a box. I slowly opened the box, to see inside was that necklace I'd wanted. "You like it" A voice asked from the door, I looked up too see Shuu "yeah…umm thanks" I answered looking at my garnet high heeled slippers " thought you might like it…why don't you wear it'll look nice with your dress" he suggested quietly, he seemed to have something on his mind "look May about that kiss earlier on I couldn't help myself…I'm sorry" he said before taking the necklace out of the box, placing it around my neck and doing the clasp up. "Shuu I liked that kisscouldn't you tell" I replied, standing up and looking him in the eye "you did…b…but you ran away I thought you were upset" he stuttered, looking a bit confused which was highly unusual "so did I but now thinking about it… I think…wait I know I'm in love with you Shuu" I proclaimed. He placed a hand on my cheek "well I might as well admit it too I've been I love with you for a while…okay since I first met you in Slateport" he admitted, I leaned in for a kiss "Cutie where did you go" a shrill voice called, Shuu winced before quickly hugging me "look meet me outside I've got to go before Rachel finds me" he whispered before opening the window and jumping out. I quickly closed the window "excuse me have you seen a cute green haired guy around" the girl asked – it was that purple haired girl! "Umm no sorry I haven't" I lied standing in front of the window "okay" Rachel replied suspiciously before slipping away. I sighed with relief before leaving the room and going to the main part of the poke center where the dance was being held. I saw Ash was dancing with Misty, Brock with Rebecca and poor Max was by himself "hey Max" I greeted walking up to my little brother "hi May…when did you get that necklace I saw that in a shop window no way you could of afforded it" Max exclaimed when he saw the golden necklace around my neck "oh it was just a gift from someone" I replied mysteriously while fiddling with it. I then walked to the door and stepped outside to see Shuu waiting "why'd I have to come and meet you outside" I asked walking up to him- he was sitting on a bench.

Shuu's POV

"I wanted to tell you about my past but I didn't want anyone else to hear" I answered; as May sat down I started to tell her about my past.

_Flashback (3rd POV) _

_A young green haired boy sat down on his bed as his father walked in the room, "Shuu your Mother ran away last night she took all of her things, I going after her I'm going to leave you here by yourself alright" the man said before leaving the room, going downstairs and opening the front door. "Wait daddy don't leave me by myself please" the young boy begged grabbing his Father's leg "let go Shuu you'll be alright your 6 years old" the father replied shaking his son off and leaving the house leaving his six year old son to cry on the hallway floor. _

_3 years later _

_An older Shuu was sat down watching TV when a special report came on "news just in two bodies were just found drowned in the sea specialist scientists have found them to be the bodies of Mrs Sally Leaf and Mr Jack Leaf" the news reporter reported. "My parents are dead" Shuu gasped his face changed to serious one "I'll live their dream which was never fulfilled when I'm old enough I'll enter contests and try to become a top Co-ordinator" he stated. _

_End Flashback_

"I decided to become a co-ordinator a year ago now so my parents left me about 4 years ago" I finished. "Oh Shuu I never knew I'm so sorry it must have been so hard…that's even harder then what happened to me 4 years ago" I looked at her.

May's POV

_Flashback (3rd POV) _

_Two young girls were playing in Petalburg City's park; one had brown hair and blue eyes the other had brown hair and green eyes. "Tag your it Rosina" the blue eyed girl said tapping her twin sister on the shoulder "hey no fair May I wasn't playing then" the green eyed one named Rosina complained "I was petting that wild Skitty which just ran off" May walked over to Rosina with a pout on her face "Pokemon are stupid" she said, Rosina looked angry "Pokemon are not stupid their better company then you, their cute and cuddly…well not all of them but that Skitty was…so don't insult Pokemon" Rosina shouted into her twin's face "well if you want to play with Pokemon instead of me fine why don't you go live with them,…I hate you" May screamed into Rosina's face before stomping off "Fine I will and I hate you too" Rosina shouted back. _

_The next day _

_May was in her seat eating breakfast when her mother ran in crying "Mommy what's wrong" May asked pulling at her Mother's skirt. Caroline picked May up "Rosina's gone she ran away she left a note…I could only just read it" she answered, May then started crying "it's my fault I told her I hated her yesterday and that if she liked Pokemon so much why didn't she go live with them" she replied sadly. _

_End Flashback _

"My twin sister ran away because of me" I whispered before I started crying, Shuu hugged me "It's alright that was 4 years ago c'mon cheer up let's go inside and have a dance okay" he said, I nodded before we both stood up and went inside, with no idea someone had been spying on us.

RoseRosa: Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Jealousy

RoseRosa: sorry about not updating for so long…when my writers block ended I started working on another contest shipping ficcie with a friend…if you wanna know the address put it in your review and I'll put the link in next chappie

Chibi RoseRosa: WOW who knew you could say so much

RoseRosa: Shut up…now time to answer reviews

Story Weaver1: Thanks for reviewing…I'm glad you found the fangirl hoard funny cause it was meant to be.

Dragoncoral: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you find this one of the best

Kurama: Thanks for reviewing…claps hands well done you worked out who was spying on them

Icey Queen10: Thanks for reviewing and look I'm updating grins

Jo-jo: Thanks for reviewing and of course I'm gonna finish it ya think I wouldn't

AAMF: Thanks for reviewing…gives AAMF box of chocolates

Ice-Phoenix-chan: Thanks for reviewing…gives Ice-Phoenix-chan box of chocolates

Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing

Chibi RoseRosa: you finished yet

RoseRosa: Just say the disclaimer

Chibi RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Pokemon

Chapter 5: Jealousy

May's POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my bed in the Pokemon Center. I felt around my neck, the necklace was still there. I sighed remembering the day before

"I can't believe I actually told him that…I haven't spoken to anyone about Rosina running away in years" I whispered to myself. I slipped out of my covers noting that Ash, Brock and Max were still in bed. I looked at the clock it read 7:00AM; I then quickly changed into my every day outfit and went to have some breakfast.

Once I'd gotten my meal I found myself a table and quickly slipped onto the bench. While I was eating that Rachel girl came in, she noticed me and came over to me, fire burning in her eyes.

"You keep away from Drew…he's mine" She hissed glaring at me through her purple bangs that at this exact moment in time were covering her hazel eyes.

I looked away from her

"Why would I want to go near Drew…unless it was to beat him in a contest?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible

"Don't play those games with me I saw you with him yesterday…if you go near him again I'll find away to turn him against you…I can be _very_ persuasive" Rachel growled before stalking off. I closed my eyes

"She couldn't…could she" I muttered to myself after taking a deep breath before standing up and going outside to do some training.

I passed by a grove of trees and saw Drew. I quickened my pace hoping he wouldn't notice me

"May" Drew called, I sped up

"I hope your going to do some training cause your gonna need it to beat me" he added quickly. I couldn't believe it he was acting as if nothing had happened in the last few days…I better play along.

"It's you who needs to train Drew" I countered before turning a corner.

I finished training in the early evening…I didn't want to see Drew again after what Rachel had said and Drew had been like

"He was probably just pretending to like me…I mean it's obvious he hates me" I said to myself tears slowly running down my cheeks

"Are you alright May?" Misty's voice asked from behind me, I furiously wiped my eyes and turned around to look at Misty

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered, I forced myself to grin. Misty looked at me suspiciously

"Alright then…are you coming to have some dinner? None of us have seen you all day" she asked, I nodded and followed her back to the Pokemon Center.

That night in bed I thought about what Rachel had said to me, I shook my head

"She wouldn't be able to…but I better be careful anyway" I whispered before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

RoseRosa: sorry it's not so good but I've been writing in 3rd person recently and the reason it's only in May's POV is cause I couldn't think of what could happen in other person's POV…anyway please review


	6. Contest Blues!

RoseRosa: Ok this is the final chappie…and I'm not planning on writing a sequel…

Chibi RoseRosa: Thank god you're not writing anymore of this rubbish ficcie after this chapter

RoseRosa: glares at Chibi RoseRosa I was about to say I'm planning two other contest shipping fanfics and an original trainer story

May: two more! You can't do this too me

RoseRosa: oh yes I can….and now to answer the reviewers

Everyone-Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic!

RoseRosa: This chapter's gonna be extra long as it's the last one…now Chibi RoseRosa disclaimer for the last time in this ficcie please

Chibi RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Pokemon

RoseRosa: I'm sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 6: Contest Blues!

Drew's POV

It was early morning as I walked around the park wondering May had ignored me when I'd called her name yesterday…she'd answered to the jeer though, maybe she doesn't like me? I shook my head; she's not that type of girl.

"Oh Drew…there you are, I've been looking for you all morning" Rachel's voice called from behind me before she ran over batting her eyelashes. She was wearing even more make-up then usual, I rolled my eyes.

"Look Rachel, I have to do some last minute training for the contest," he said before he left her. I heard Rachel mutter under her breath behind me, I couldn't hear what but I could tell she wasn't impressed.

I headed for the part of the park that was empty through most of the day. Once there I released Roselia and started to train.

**Four hours later **

**May's POV**

I sat in the back room of the Lilycove contest hall as I listened to Vivian introduce the contest. Beautifly sat on my head; I could feel her fluttering up and down in excitement. The other coordinators were talking amongst themselves, I hadn't seen Rachel or Drew since I arrived. I wondered where they were, surely they weren't late. I knew Drew was probably around somewhere but Rachel I wasn't sure about. I looked up at the screen as Vivian announced the contest had began and on walked contestant number one…Rachel.

**Rachel's POV**

I smiled at my adoring public as I walked on stage, Delcatty's pokeball in hand. As I reached center stage I pirouetted and released my precious Pokemon. Delcatty mewed as she landed on both her feet.

"Time to go, start with sing," I commanded as I stopped spinning. I had changed especially for the contest; it was my first so I had to look even more beautiful then usual. I wore a white sleeveless blouse with a long black skirt and white sandals. My hair was pinned up in a bun with white chopsticks with fake black roses on the top. Delcatty opened her mouth and started to sing, soft mews leaving her mouth. Several members of the audience yawned as the attack soothed them.

"Follow it up with attract," I commanded quickly, the Pokemon stopped singing and used the alluring attack to make the audience look at her more. I smirked, I was a natural and Delcatty was good to of course. I pretended to think for a moment,

"Finish this appeal of with a rain dance followed up by icy wind," I whispered to my large cat. Closing her eyes she created rain in the sky then slowly opened her eyes and opened her mouth to send out an icy wind. The result was the rain was frozen in mid air beautifully but the ice fell and the attack ended up freezing several members of the audience as well. I sweatdropped, my stupid Delcatty was still having trouble with her icy wind attack. The judges didn't look very impressed.

"It started off beautifully but freezing the audience isn't the idea," Mr Contesta said and gave me a 9.5

The Asian looking man nodded in agreement,

"A little messed up yet beautiful," he said giving me an 8.

Nurse Joy smiled at me,

"That was just lovely," she added and gave me a 7.5.

My overall score was only 25 I deserved a lot better then that. My stupid Delcatty had failed me!

**Mays POV**

I watched Rachel's appeal carefully, I had butterflies in my stomach and they increased every second. She was good and was going to be a tough opponent. I wasn't so sure that I could beat her. More appeals went by and soon it was time for Drew's appeal. He would do well, he always did…but I could do…would do better then him and Rachel! I had to win this contest.

**Drew's POV**

I entered the stage as Vivian called my name; Roselia's pokeball was in my hand ready.

"Roselia," I called and threw her pokeball into the air and caught it as Roselia came out and bowed to the audience.

"Petal Dance followed by Solar Beam," I commanded. The flower Pokemon released the pink petals then after a few moments used Solar Beam. It lit up the petals in a soft light before disintegrating them. As the powdered petals fell,

"Stun Spore!" I called. The gold coloured powder mixed with petals to finish the appeal. Roselia and I both bowed as the Judges gave us an overall score of 28.7. I returned Roselia and left the stage.

**May's POV**

Appeals were performed on and on until it was finally my turn. I released Beautifly as soon as I was on stage and got her to use Stun Spore then to make the gold dust float using Gust. I smiled as the combination turned out better then it had in practice.

"Morning Sun and then follow it with a Silver Wind," I commanded.

The butterfly glowed gently before it released silvery gusts of wind. The appeal seemed to go by quickly and my overall score was a 26.

**General POV**

After a little while the four who go through to the second stage's pictures came on screen. May sighed with relief when she saw she got through. She spotted Rachel sauntering over to Drew, proud of getting through. She felt a surge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach and she glowered at Rachel. Drew noticed this and couldn't resist smirking. She still liked him obviously.

The pictures mixed up and the first battle was between May and Rachel. The purple haired girl turned to face the brunette and wiggled her fingers in greeting. As the two headed for the stage Rachel jeered,

"It's time for you to lose." May glared at the girl again and stalked out onto the stage.

…

With a minute of battle time left May had more points then Rachel and her Delcatty kept falling over, visibly weakened. May smirked before she called out the finishing attack,

"Finish it with Tackle." The butterfly flew forcefully into the cat and it fell over with swirls for eyes. May sighed and headed off stage as Drew headed on stage for his battle with a blonde teenage girl.

…

Drew won his battle with ease and stood waiting for May to come back on stage…nervous. She was shaking as she faced the green haired god facing her. It was just like her first contest with her Beautifly against his Roselia…hopefully it wouldn't be a repeat performance. The clock started and the match began as the pair released their Pokemon.

"Petal Dance," Drew started and May thought for a moment before she quickly commanded,

"Blow them away with Gust!" Beautifly flapped her wings hard and sent gusts of wind at Roselia's petals. It didn't work and the flowers buffeted Beautifly and fell back…

The match went by with Drew striking the winning hit. May shuffled off stage as Drew accepted the ribbon and went to meet her friends.

"You did great May," Ash reassured her as she met up with the group outside. May smiled weakly at them as Drew rushed out after them.

"May," he called. She turned around to face him, surprised. He had a rose in hand which he chucked to her,

"I don't know what Rachel said to you but I hope this proves it wrong," he said. May smiled down at the rose blushing. Drew turned around and headed to the exit of the city,

"Well see ya around," he called back.

----------------------------

Well it's finally finished. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed but I wanted to finish it.

Thank you to all my readers and I hope you'll read my other Pokemon stories.


End file.
